


Wether You Like It Or Not

by CatEmpire



Series: Whumptober 2020 (DISCONTINUED) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Broken Limbs, Gen, Manhandling, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEmpire/pseuds/CatEmpire
Summary: After the graduation, Steven goes to reflect on what happened. Unfortunately, some have other plans for him.Whumptober 2020 | Manhandling
Series: Whumptober 2020 (DISCONTINUED) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951762
Kudos: 7





	Wether You Like It Or Not

_Breath in, breath out._

Those phrases were the only thoughts floating around Steven’s head as he rested on top of the Dondai. He took another deep breath and turned to the side. 

He couldn’t believe how badly he had messed up the graduation. It was supposed to be a calm night, a party where Steven could hang around and relax. But no, he had to ruin it for all. 

_What was I thinking?_ He was still flabbergasted at his persistent attempts at digging up Sadie’s love life. It was immensely inappropriate of him to do that, and the thought would most likely haunt him for the rest of his days. 

But for some outlandish reason, he felt like he had to continue, no matter how inane it was. Naturally, considering everything he was going through and how much everyone had changed, it was to be expected that the entire night would fall apart fast.

And that’s how he got many nearly killed by his stubbornness. 

He wondered how the Gems would feel after this. A part of him dreaded facing them, not being able to spit it out as they got progressively more worried about him. The other part knew that they wouldn’t get angry on a whim, but would try to assess the situation the best they could. 

It didn’t do anything to make him feel less like dirt.

Steven could feel the energy running through his body. He quickly shut it off. The last thing he needed was to cause more destruction.

His eyes started to droop down. It was at that moment Steven realized he never bothered to check the time. He heard from Lars it was around eleven PM, so that was something.

A nearby bush started to move. The boy was snapped out of his drowsiness, forming his shield in an instant. 

It turned out to be a rather short Gem, appearing lost. She had light blue skin with hair that was the same color. Her gemstone was on her left elbow. Steven wiped off a few beads of sweat and approached the Gem. 

The Gem nervously walked toward Steven, her eyes darting here and there. Likewise, Steven did the same.

“Uh, you’re Steven Universe, right?” 

“That’s right. What seems to be the problem? What’s your name? You look like you’re lost.”

“Turquoise. Er, yes, that seems to be the case. A bunch of mean jerks pranked me and told me to head west for a prize. Do you know where Little Homeschool is?”

“Little Homeschool? It’s down south. If you go down a bit south, you’ll be able to see it. They’ve got lights on tonight because there’s a party happening right now.”

While Steven was rambling, he didn’t notice Turquoise’s eyes shifting down to a bigger bush. From that bush came a pair of eyes and a large object. 

The eyes looked at Turquoise, as if asking what to do. Turquoise’s response was a simple smirk and a shake of her head.

As the figure approached Steven, it became apparent that it too was a Gem with a build similar to Jasper, with light orange skin with her gemstone on her forehead. She was holding a log. The boy was still giving directions to Turquoise, blissfully unaware of the looming threat closing on him.

“...and if you need anything else, I can lend you the car.” 

At that moment, Steven turned to face the hulking Gem, but it was too late. She brought down the object on Steven. 

He crumpled up, immensely disoriented by both the surprise and the impact. At the same time, his skin turned pink while his shield formed and launched itself at his attacker. 

The bulky Gem ducked. She brought down the log once more, causing the boy to now bleed. 

“That’s enough. Hurry, get the sack and get him into it!” Turquoise snapped. 

The muscular Gem obeyed. She whistled, and a group of other Gems arrived quickly. 

Tough hands grabbed onto Steven’s body, forcefully pulling him into a sack. Steven tried to defend himself, but that made the pulling and the tugging harder. He was repeatedly slammed and dragged roughly across the ground as he wriggled to free himself. 

One of them shouted threats at him, telling Steven that she would break his arms if he didn’t stop resisting. Steven was much too disoriented to notice it. In a desperate attempt, one of his pink-colored arms lashed out as a punch. It hit the Gem square in the face. 

As promised, his left arm was filled with hot pricks of pain in seconds. To add further insult, his jacket and shirt were torn to bits by now, with only scraps of them left. 

Soon afterward, the sack was hauled into a car, with little regard for his safety. 

Whoever was driving was an amateur, evident by how rocky and bumpy the ride was. More than once did the car threaten to crash.

During the ride, the boy attempted to speak up, to protest. All that did was reward him with a savage punch to the face. 

He could Turquoise speaking in a mocking voice to someone else. He could only pick up fragments of the conversation, but it was more than enough. 

“...What an idiot he was......oh ok I’ll help you!.....How could someone as gullible as him save the galaxy?... Once his words are thrown away, he’s defenseless...Bluebird will reward us handsomely for getting this brat to her...”

Bluebird. He never thought much of her, but now the word struck fear into Steven’s heart. Whatever she had planned wasn’t going to be very nice for him.

As if hearing him, Turquoise shouted at Steven, “You hear that, Steven! You’re going straight to Bluebird, no matter what! No bailing or words will get you out this time!”

A rough voice joined in, and the two began to mockingly sing a song of what would happen to Steven. He himself was too terrified to even respond.

Soon, everything was getting blurrier and blurrier. By the time the car stopped, he was hanging on a thread. 

Afterward, there was one more punch to the head. And that’s where Steven lost any and all consciousness.


End file.
